Mensonges
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Il lui a juste dit non. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, la toucher, l'aimer, puis lui dire non. Il n'avait pas le droit de la détruire. 1ère place au concours Damn-Addict-Lemon "Un râteau presque parfait".


**.MENSONGES.**

* * *

**Renée et Charles Swan**

- Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

Les yeux rouges et embués de Renée Swan fuyaient la caméra intrusive du journaliste. Charles Swan serra la main de sa femme, la mâchoire contractée et la moustache tressaillante.

- Est-ce que vous aviez remarqué des signes, chez votre fille ? Est-ce que, peut-être...

Le journaliste suspendit ses mots. La pièce était saturée par l'émotion morne de ces parents endeuillés qui ne saisissaient pas l'importance de l'Histoire.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas, de faire une telle chose. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était pas elle. Ils se sont trompés, jura Charles Swan, la voix enrouée par la douleur. Pas ma petite fille.

- Monsieur Swan, les vidéos que la police a visionnées ne laissent pas de place au doute. C'est bien Isabella qui -

- Bella, corrigea Renée, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella.

Elle se tut un moment, puis son mari la reprit douloureusement.

- _Préférait_. Elle _préférait_ qu'on l'appelle Bella.

Ses derniers mots se perdirent en un sanglot.

Le journaliste hocha gravement la tête.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis ?

- Bella avait des tonnes d'amis ! éructa Renée. Elle était très heureuse à l'école, très épaulée par ses amies. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls, vous savez.

- Vraiment ? Alors, c'était juste une jeune fille comme une autre... Comment ça se passait, lorsqu'elle faisait des acrobaties sur le terrain ?

Renée déglutit.

- Elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille la voir, elle était embarrassée. Mais elle s'entraînait tout le temps à la maison. Elle rayonnait lorsqu'elle dansait. Elle aimait être populaire, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

- Pom-pom girl et populaire..., avança-t-il, sceptique. Ce n'est pas le portrait qu'en ont dressé les médias. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Les yeux vitreux de Charles Swan se braquèrent durement sur son interlocuteur maladroit.

- Vous vous sentez tellement invulnérable, assis là, avec votre petit microphone et vos petites notes minables, à croire que vous pouvez mettre en boîte tout ce qu'était ma petite fille pour écrire votre article à chier ! L'histoire ne vous convient pas ? Ce n'est pas assez trash ? Je vais vous en donner moi, du trash, sale connard !

Hors de lui, il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le meuble d'entrée, ouvrit le tiroir de droite, sortit son badge et toucha le fond du tiroir.

Dur et vide.

Il ferma les yeux avec peine, quelques instants.

Il oubliait parfois que son arme n'était plus là.

Il oubliait que c'était vraiment arrivé.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Swan, s'excusa prudemment le journaliste. Je sais combien cela doit être difficile, mais je veux peindre une image vraie de votre fille, je veux que le public connaisse la vérité. Bella n'était pas folle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas de problèmes psychologiques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voulez juste vendre votre foutu papier.

- Je veux rendre la vérité, Monsieur. J'essaie de comprendre comment on peut en arriver là à dix-sept ans. J'essaie de comprendre comment on peut aller en classe et pointer une arme chargée sur ses camarades.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça, sanglota Renée. Bella n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas ma Bella.

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

Les yeux de Rosalie Hale fuyaient l'œil de la caméra avec une persistance désespérée. Parler de Bella Swan lui foutait les jetons. Le ton du journaliste se voulait doux, mais elle sentait derrière sa neutralité un avis tout tranché, un jugement sévère de l'évènement, de son attitude et de sa vie.

Sa confiance en elle d'habitude si désarmante lui manquait cruellement. Le microphone enregistrait toutes ses hésitations, et l'œil scrutateur et de l'homme et de sa machine capturait pour toujours son malaise.

- Etiez-vous amies ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, morne et atone.

Le journaliste hocha la tête.

- Vous étiez dans l'équipe de pom-pom-girls avec Bella Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne la fréquentiez pas ?

Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

- Elle ne faisait pas partie de la team. Elle disait qu'on n'était qu'un tas d'écervelées en minijupes qui agitaient des pompons pour faire monter la testostérone dans les stades.

Ses yeux fixèrent l'homme un moment, puis se posèrent à nouveau dans sa périphérie, sur la porte.

- Pour elle, on ne valait pas mieux que des putes.

Un silence, encore. Le journaliste baissa la tête.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, vous en savez déjà bien plus sur elle que ses propres parents.

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

- On se parlait, de temps en temps. Mon copain avait une certaine tendresse pour elle. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une ratée de plus, dans une masse d'autres ratés. Une wannabe. Je crois qu'elle était psychologiquement atteinte. Je crois que nous le sommes tous.

- Vos mots sont durs, remarqua le journaliste.

- Ils sont mesurés.

Silence.

- Vous êtes dure.

Rosalie sourit.

- Je suis lucide.

- A votre âge, je n'appelle pas ça de la lucidité. Plutôt un triste cynisme, remarqua-t-il acide.

Les lèvres glaciales de la jeune fille s'étirèrent, sardoniques.

- Elle a braqué son arme sur ma tempe, elle a menacé mes amis, elle a tué onze personnes devant mes yeux.

Elle alluma une cigarette, aspira la drogue, recracha pensivement.

- J'ai vu le crâne d'Eric exploser. J'ai vu sa cervelle se répandre sur le sol.

Le calme glacial de sa posture contrasta durement avec la violence sourde de ses propos, et le journaliste, mal-à-l'aise, détourna son regard d'elle.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit.

- Parfois, je me réveille, la nuit, et j'ai l'impression que mes mains sont encore rouges de son sang. Je crois que ça me donne le droit d'être lucide, n'en déplaise à vos petites opinions de journaleux de bas étage. Non ?

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

- Ca va être long ?

- Cela dépendra de vous.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à la police. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de plus…

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la police. Je ne veux pas un portrait biaisé de Bella Swan, façonné par une enquête criminelle ou des journaux en quête de sensationnalisme. Je veux rétablir qui elle était. Je veux plus qu'une déséquibrée qui a pété un plomb.

Edward Cullen souffla bruyamment. Même morte, elle parvenait quand même à l'emmerder. Elle l'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout.

- Quelle était votre relation avec Bella Swan ?

- Il n'y en avait pas, se défendit-il, catégorique.

Le journaliste tiqua.

- Pourtant, c'est vous qui avez arrêté son élan meurtrier.

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Son arme était braquée sur votre ami, Jasper Whitlock, et c'est vous qui l'avez dissuadée de tirer, non ?

- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? s'enquit Edward, suspicieux.

- La police a grossièrement communiqué sur le déroulement des évènements, étape par étape.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Elle m'a répondu de ne pas m'inquiéter, que mon tour viendrait.

Le journaliste fouilla ses notes, rabattit quelques feuilles. L'anecdote funeste n'était inscrite nulle part. Peut-être allait-il enfin venir à bout de ce mystère ?

- Savez-vous ce qui la motivait ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à ces personnes précises ? Pourquoi vous épargner ?

Edward baissa les yeux.

- Tout a commencé à une fête. Elle n'était pas invitée, mais elle est venue quand même.

- Vous étiez présent ?

Edward hocha la tête.

- J'y étais. Avec une fille, précisa-t-il doucement.

- Qui ?

Edward hésita.

- Lauraine.

- Lauraine Mallory ? La troisième victime de cette fusillade ?

- Oui, j'étais avec Lauraine.

- Est-ce que vous sortiez ensembles ?

- Plus ou moins. On rompait souvent, et puis on se remettait ensemble.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et Bella ?

- Elle a débarqué et elle m'a vu avec Lauraine. Ses yeux étaient furieux, comme si je l'avais trompée... Mais je ne lui avais jamais rien promis, moi !

- Il y avait quelque chose entre Bella Swan et vous ?

Le regard d'Edward se perdit derrière la caméra.

- De temps en temps. C'était...sporadique. Ce jour-là, un peu plus tôt, elle m'avait sucé sous les gradins, entre deux cours.

- Vous aviez donc une relation avec elle.

- Non, vraiment pas. Bella, c'était juste une pause avant de retrouver Lauraine. C'était juste une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Ses mots et son détachement sonnaient faux. Le journaliste hocha la tête, et scruta le visage d'Edward, l'incitant tacitement à examiner l'ironie de ses mots.

- Une fille parmi tant d'autres... ?

Bella Swan était _tout_, mais certainement pas une fille parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

**Alice Brandon**

- Bella Swan n'était pas grand-chose pour Edward Cullen. De ses propres mots, ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Alice Brandon arrêta brusquement de limer l'ongle qu'elle venait de ronger, nerveuse de revivre ce moment éprouvant.

- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit, hein ?

Elle secoua la tête, de gauche à droite.

- Edward Cullen est un connard. Même morte, il continue à nier.

La curiosité du journaliste fut piquée par les mots promptement évocateurs, mais en rien explicites de la jeune fille.

- Il continue à nier ? reprit-il, l'encourageant à en dire davantage.

Alice inspira longuement, les images de la fusillade se bousculant avec hâte dans son esprit, bien malgré elle.

Le bruit du détonateur, le sang, les cris, la panique. La peur continuelle. Le moment où la plus ridicule des cachettes lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie, la peur d'être découverte, et sacrifiée. La peur qui ne la quitterait plus jamais.

Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard dans le meuble, à sa droite. Elle ne se rappelait plus si l'arme était à nouveau rangée dans le tiroir, ou bien si elle l'avait laissée dans son sac à main.

Depuis la fusillade, elle ne parvenait plus à sortir de chez elle. La peur de l'Autre et de ses réactions aussi insensées qu'inexorablement imprévisibles l'empêchaient de sortir, de se confronter au monde et à toutes les Bella Swan potentielles qui l'entouraient peut-être.

Pour l'encourager à reprendre le cours de sa vie, son père lui avait acheté une arme. Elle ne sortait plus jamais sans.

- Alice ?

La voix du journaliste l'aida à chasser les images macabres.

- Pardon. On disait ?

- Vous alliez me dire ce qu'Edward Cullen continue à nier.

La jeune fille eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se focaliser.

- Oh. Ses sentiments pour Bella, bien sûr. Il nie ses sentiments à son égard, débita-t-elle avec la rapidité d'une enfant qui se brûlait en posant ses mains sur la plaque de cuisson.

- Mais...Il a été très catégorique sur la question, argua le journaliste, sceptique. Pour lui, elle n'était rien.

Alice secoua férocement la tête.

- Si Edward voulait bien arrêter de se mentir, peut-être qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ça…

- C'est lui le déclencheur, alors ? demanda doucement le journaliste, prenant soin de ne pas laisser paraître sa joie d'obtenir enfin une réponse qui tienne la route.

- Evidemment ! C'était le seul qui puisse déclencher quoi que ce soit chez elle. Tout la laissait indifférente, sauf lui. Et elle était la seule à le faire vibrer. Tous les deux, c'était de la dynamite.

Le journaliste hocha pensivement la tête.

- De la _dynamite_. Le mot est tristement bien choisi.

* * *

**Emmett McCarthy**

La mine sombre et renfrognée du colosse tranchait avec son air naturellement bonhomme.

- Restez bien dans le champ de la caméra, répéta le journaliste.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, en dépit du malaise croissant qui l'agitait. Décortiquer les événements, dépecer l'identité de Bella comme elle avait dépecé ses camarades le rendait mal-à-l'aise. Le faire devant une caméra qui enregistrerait à jamais ses pensées, ça lui donnait ce sentiment étrange, un mélange de devoir et de dégoût envers son amie, une espèce de gerbe à retardateur.

Comme Bella s'était retenue jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à devenir folle, jusqu'à ce que la goupille saute dans sa tête, Emmett sentait son déjeuner remonter, remonter, remonter et menacer de se répandre sur son jugement falsificateur, sur les idées obscènes du journaliste en quête de scoop, sur le sensationnalisme scandaleux de la presse et les esprits étriqués de ce monde.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il, inconfortable.

- Quand vous voulez.

Emmett inspira longuement, et se lança.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Le journaliste sourit brièvement - un petit sourire d'encouragement - et lança l'offensive.

- Quelle était votre relation avec Bella Swan ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, hésita pensivement Emmett. Je l'aimais bien. On n'était pas amis, mais on se croisait souvent.

- Au lycée ? Vous aviez des cours en communs ?

Emmett haussa les épaules.

- Quelques-uns. Mais surtout en dehors. A la piscine. Dans des fêtes. – Il fit une pause – Chez Edward, surtout.

- Elle était souvent chez lui ?

La bouche du jeune homme s'arqua en un sourire torve, ses yeux virèrent macabre.

- Quand il voulait la sauter, oui.

- C'était...Récurrent ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Alice Brandon, annonça-il en lisant ses notes, m'a confié qu'Edward Cullen avait des sentiments pour Bella Swan. Votre petite-amie est d'avis contraire.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Si l'information piqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Rose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a longtemps voulu attraper Edward dans ses filets.

- Mais elle est avec vous maintenant ?

- Rose et Edward sont très semblables. Elle m'aime de tout son cœur, mais elle s'aime plus encore. Elle avait besoin de plaire à Edward. Bella lui a pris ça.

- Bella lui a volé l'attention d'Edward ?

Emmett hocha la tête.

- Alors il y avait bien quelque chose de particulier entre eux…, insista le journaliste.

- Particulier, oui. Mais vraiment rien d'amoureux.

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que je crois lire entre vos mots...

- C'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru aussi.

- Plus maintenant ?

Emmett sourit, sans joie.

- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne s'applique pas à le détruire avec autant d'obstination. Si ?

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

- Pensez-vous qu'Edward Cullen était amoureux de Bella Swan ?

Le rire de la grande blonde emplit la pièce de toute sa résonnance cynique.

- Edward s'aime beaucoup trop pour aimer qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Vous voulez dire que s'il ne vous a pas aimée, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il en aime une autre ?

Les yeux froids de Rosalie virèrent au noir.

- Bella Swan n'avait rien d'aimable.

- Rien de plus que vous ?

- C'était une paumée ! éructa-t-elle.

- Pas pour Edward Cullen, apparemment, persista le journaliste.

- Edward la sautait n'importe où et n'importe quand ! cracha-t-elle. Il la baisait comme une pute parce qu'elle était facile !

L'écho de ses mots se perdit dans le silence abasourdi du journaliste.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un court instant, l'un emplit d'une rage désespérée et mal contenue, l'autre brillant, étincelé par la découverte d'une piste.

Ces gosses étaient des menteurs pathologiques. Leur jeu aiguisé ne tombait que sous l'émotion forte - la colère, la peur, l'atrocité.

Le journaliste se demanda un instant si, peut-être, Bella Swan avait vu cela avant lui. Si, peut-être, elle avait voulu faire tomber les masques, juste une fois, et révéler la vérité des êtres.

_Game Over_.

- Plusieurs témoignages se recoupent, Mademoiselle Hale. La relation qui liait Edward Cullen et Bella Swan était suivie, et beaucoup attestent qu'elle n'était pas uniquement physique.

Rosalie eut besoin d'une minute pour se recomposer.

- Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi ne pas quitter Lauraine ? Pourquoi laisser Swan au placard et en faire son vilain petit plaisir ?

- A vous de me le dire, répliqua sordidement le journaliste. Pourquoi sortez-vous avec Emmett McCarthy quand, manifestement, vous nourrissez de forts sentiments pour Edward Cullen ?

Silence.

Rosalie détourna le regard, blessée.

- Emmett m'aime, chuchota-t-elle, à demi-mot.

- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas ? Encouragea le journaliste.

Elle réprima un rictus de dégoût, et essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber.

- La manière qu'avait Edward de me toucher, avant qu'elle n'entre en jeu...Il avait de la magie dans ses doigts.

- Edward et vous ? itéra-t-il, abasourdi. Personne ne m'en a parlé, jusqu'à présent.

Voilà un rebondissement qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Rosalie lécha sa lèvre inférieure, puis la pinça violemment, incapable de contenir ses larmes cette fois.

- Personne n'a jamais su.

* * *

**Angela Weber**

- Vous faisiez chanter Bella Swan, annonça le journaliste, son ton accusateur à peine voilé.

Angela Weber détourna les yeux du regard inquisiteur qui l'interrogeait.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se terminerait comme ça...

Le journaliste hocha gravement la tête, peu enclin à éprouver de la sympathie pour la jeune fille.

- Pourtant, vous étiez amie avec Bella, à une époque.

- C'était avant, cracha-t-elle.

- Avant quoi ?

Elle l'observa un instant, ahurie. Son regard se fit dur ; son ton, tranchant.

- Quel genre de journaliste vous êtes, d'abord ? Vous saviez que je lui avais fait une _farce_, mais vous ne saviez pas que cette _pute_ se tapait le type que j'aimais ? Vous avez eu votre diplôme dans une boîte de chocapics ou quoi ?

- Je préfère me concentrer sur les témoignages qui me parviennent que sur les enquêtes déshumanisantes de la police, répondit le journaliste. Je recherche l'_histoire_ derrière cette tragédie, pas le mobile.

Angela Weber leva les yeux au ciel, et détourna ses yeux de la caméra. Le journaliste reprit son interrogation.

- Une de vos camarades m'a rapporté, au cours d'un entretien, que vous faisiez chanter Bella Swan grâce à des photos d'elle.

- Elle savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! éructa-t-elle, aux abois. Mais tous les jeudis, entre 11h et 12h, elle le retrouvait ! Quelle sacrée connasse…

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'absence manifeste de remords de la jeune fille. Ni remords, ni regrets.

- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? interrogea-t-il, décidé à creuser cette piste.

- Je voulais fumer tranquillement, alors je me suis isolée. J'ai entendu des voix...Je me suis approchée, discrètement. C'était eux. Ils riaient, ils fumaient. La manière dont il la regardait...

- C'est à ce moment que vous avez pris les photos ?

Angela déglutit.

- Non.

Silence.

- J'y suis retournée, la semaine suivante, avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Et puis toutes les autres.

- Pourquoi ? poussa le journaliste.

- J'en sais rien ! se défendit-elle, les deux mains levées faisant barrière contre les attaques verbales du journaliste. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle me plante un couteau dans le dos, et qu'elle joue l'amie si dévouée après !

- Vous vous sentiez trahie ? essaya-t-il de comprendre.

La jeune fille se justifia comme elle put, et la vacuité de son motif alarma le journaliste.

- Elle passait du temps avec lui, et elle me le cachait !

- Mais...Ils ne faisaient que traîner ensemble, non ?

- Au début, oui. Et puis il l'a embrassée. Et elle l'a embrassé aussi ! s'insurgea Angela.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il, friand de détails sordides.

- Après, je suis partie. Je suis revenue la semaine d'après. Je les ai observés, je n'arrivais à me détacher d'eux. Il était allongé sur elle. La manière dont il la touchait... C'était sensuel, ça m'obsédait. Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?

- Avez-vous pensé que, peut-être, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec vous ? lança le journaliste. Peut-être qu'ils étaient amoureux, tout simplement ?

- On ne sort pas avec un mec quand sa meilleure amie en est amoureuse ! protesta avec vigueur Angela.

Le journaliste secoua la tête.

- Mais Edward Cullen n'avait aucun sentiment pour vous. Il en avait pour Bella Swan, et elle en avait pour lui. Qui étiez-vous pour vous dresser entre eux ?

- On ne sort pas avec un mec quand sa meilleure amie en est amoureuse, chuchota-t-elle. C'est la règle numéro une.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

- Est-ce que vous saviez tout ça ?

Les yeux humides du jeune homme, suppliants et éperdus, sombrèrent un instant dans une mer de noirceur. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ses mots lui échappèrent.

- Que ressentiez-vous vraiment pour elle ? demanda doucement le journaliste, à fleur de peau.

Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure, très fort.

- Bella et moi, c'était...

Silence.

C'était indicible.

Ravageur.

Destructeur.

Passionnel.

Démentiel.

Dévastateur.

Ineffable et inouï.

Fort et sauvage et indomptable et brut, comme une émotion à découvert, comme un plaisir intense qui fait mal.

Il ferma les yeux une minute, puis les rouvrit.

- Bella et moi, reprit-il, c'était quelque chose qu'on n'arrivait pas à contrôler. On ne voulait pas... Ça devait pas se passer comme ça, s'étrangla-t-il en un sanglot mal camouflé. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça.

Le journaliste hocha la tête, et reprit sa ligne de questionnements.

- Comment ça a commencé ?

Edward esquissa un léger sourire.

- Une heure sans cours, avant la pause déjeuner. J'avais besoin d'être seul, je me suis échappé sous les gradins du stade, toujours déserts. Elle était là aussi. On a décidé d'être seuls à deux.

- Vous étiez amis ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment qualifieriez-vous votre relation, alors ? reprit le journaliste.

- J'aimais sa sincérité, son authenticité. Elle était tout ce que je ne suis pas. J'admirais ça chez elle.

- Et puis ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Edward inspira longuement.

- Et puis on s'est embrassés.

Silence.

Le journaliste attendit qu'il développe, mais son regard était loin déjà, frémissant et inatteignable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sans raison. J'étais juste...Bien avec elle. C'était facile. Simple.

- Évident, compléta le journaliste.

Edward acquiesça.

- Votre relation est devenue physique, déclara le journaliste.

Edward sourit plus largement cette fois.

- On était insatiables. Il a suffi d'une fois pour nous perdre. J'en avais envie tout le temps. Dès que je la croisais, dès que je l'apercevais...Je voulais la sentir contre moi, je voulais voir déferler son plaisir.

- Et ça a dégénéré ?

Le jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Bella en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Elle voulait être avec moi tout le temps, elle se foutait des autres, de ce qu'ils penseraient. Moi je voulais que ça reste simple et facile, j'avais pas envie qu'on devienne autre chose. Elle et moi...Ce qu'on avait, c'était _pur_. Je voulais pas que ce soit sali par la réalité.

- Et comment ça se passait, entre vous ?

- Mal. On s'engueulait tout le temps, on ne faisait plus l'amour. Elle était violente, avec ses mots. Et moi je suis devenu violent, avec sa peau. Nos disputes se transformaient en sexe dur et revanchard. On s'est détruit à petit feu.

- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé, ce jour-là ?

Il baissa la tête, déglutit difficilement. La responsabilité l'accablait, le chagrin lui crevait le cœur. Elle lui manquait plus que tout.

- Quelques jours avant, on s'était encore disputé. Très violemment cette fois. Elle m'a insulté, elle était hystérique. Elle supportait plus de se cacher, et moi je supportais plus ses crises. Je lui ai dit que c'était terminé.

Le journaliste arqua un sourcil.

- Est-ce pour ça... ? Comment a-t-elle réagi, précisément ?

- Elle s'est tue. Complètement. Elle s'est murée dans son silence. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de la raisonner, mais elle ne me regardait même plus.

- Pensez-vous que c'est votre rupture qui a précipité son geste ?

Edward tira nerveusement sur ses cheveux, aux abois.

- Le soir-même, elle est revenue me voir. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi violente. Elle m'a dit des choses folles, elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle était complètement folle.

- Et ensuite ?

- On s'est battu pendant quelques jours.

- Physiquement ?

- Oui. Mais pas que. Elle traînait avec des mecs pas clairs, ça me rendait fou. Elle me provoquait, elle me suppliait. Elle m'a torturé.

Il inspira grandement, essuya ses yeux mouillés.

- On s'est retrouvé dans les gradins, on s'est traité de tous les noms. Et on a recommencé. On n'en avait jamais assez. On était comme des aimants, on n'arrivait plus à se décoller.

- Mais... ?

- C'était pas une solution. J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Et ce soir-là, il y a eu la fête.

- Vous y étiez accompagné de Lauraine Mallory ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Bella n'aurait pas dû être là. Mais elle est venue, et elle a pété un plomb.

- Sa réaction vous a paru démesurée ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Je ne lui avais rien promis.

Le journaliste observa le jeune homme, si différent que lors de son précédent témoignage.

- Vous vous sentez coupable ?

Edward rit jaune, amer.

- Je _suis_ coupable.

Le journaliste releva les yeux un moment, puis argumenta.

- Vous n'avez pas pris une arme, ni tué onze de vos camarades. C'est elle qui l'a fait.

- Elle l'a fait à cause de moi, la dédouana-t-il.

- Vous ne lui avez pas mis l'arme dans les mains, enfin !

Cette fois, Edward ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes.

- Elle me l'a tellement demandé… "Sors avec moi. De quoi t'as peur, Edward ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?" Je lui ai dit non, _douze fois_.

Il inspira difficilement, l'oxygène lui échappait. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes pernicieuses et sa poitrine était agitée d'une douleur sourde et continue. Il entendait encore chaque « non » qu'il avait prononcés certains tendres, pendant l'amour, d'autres cinglants, pendant la discorde.

Ses dents se desserrèrent à peine, sa gorge avala le son de ses mots, qui l'étranglèrent.

- Elle a tiré douze balles.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le carrelage au sol, sur le mur livide, sur le journaliste abasourdi. Puis sur l'œil affamé de la caméra, une dernière fois.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qu'elle tue.

* * *

Merci à **Damn-Addict-Lemon, le meilleur forum du monde**.

Merci à **Amandine (Dead Apple)** & **Emilie** pour m'avoir corrigée, engueulée et poussée à faire de cet OS ce qu'il est.

Merci à toutes **les lectrices** qui ont lu, reviewé, voté. Merci merci merci.

Filez vite lire les autres gagnantes :

- **Chictess & son "Ballet des Probabilités"**

**- Cullen15000 avec "L'Effet Papillon"**

- Et tant que vous y êtes, lisez **"Undisclosed desire" par Only G**. Il vaut tout autant le coup. Et puis lisez **tout le reste aussi**! Tout est **très drôle** (à part le mien^^), et ça fait du bien de rigoler.

**Vous êtes les meilleures lectrices du monde! **

**3**


End file.
